Greece national football team
Greece | image = | nickname =''Ethniki'' (National) Piratiko (The Pirate Ship) Galanolefki (Sky blue-white) | association = Ελληνική Ποδοσφαιρική Ομοσπονδία | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = John Van ’t Schip | asst_coach = Stelios Giannakopoulos | captain = Vasilis Torosidis | most_caps = Giorgos Karagounis (139) | top_scorer = Nikos Anastopoulos (29) | home_stadium = Olympic Stadium Georgios Karaiskakis Stadium | fifa_code = GRE | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 8 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 66 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 7 | lowest_elo_ranking = 78 | kitimage = | kit_image = | first_international = 1–4 (Athens, Greece; 7 April 1929) | biggest_win = 8–0 (Athens, Greece; 25 November 1949) | biggest_defeat = 11–1 (Budapest, Hungary; 25 March 1938) | world_cup_apps = 3 | world_cup_first_app = 1994 | world_cup_best = Round of 16, 2014 | regional_cup_name = European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 4 | regional_cup_first_app = 1980 | regional_cup_best = Winners, 2004 |}} The Greece national football team is the national association football team of Greece and is controlled by the Hellenic Football Federation (Ελληνική Ποδοσφαιρική Ομοσπονδία – HFF), the governing body for football in Greece. Greece's main home grounds are located at the Olympic Stadium in Athens and Karaiskakis Stadium in Pireaus. The current head coach is Angelos Anastasiadis. History Competitive records FIFA World Cup UEFA European Football Championship Results and fixtures Times are in Greece's local time, EET/EEST. Different times are in parentheses. 2018 | score = 0–1 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = Fortounis | stadium = A. Le Coq Arena | location = Tallinn, Estonia | attendance = 5,567 | referee = Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) | result = W | stack = y }} | score = 2–1 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Sallai Kleinheisler | goals2 = Manolas | stadium = Groupama Arena | location = Budapest, Hungary | attendance = 120 | referee = Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) | result = L | stack = y }} | score = 1–0 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Mitroglou | goals2 = | stadium = Olympic Stadium | location = Athens, Greece | attendance = 9,040 | referee = Tobias Stieler (Germany) | result = W | stack = y }} | score = 2–0 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Soiri Kamara | goals2 = | stadium = Tampere Stadium | location = Tampere, Finland | attendance = 10,107 | referee = Paweł Gil (Poland) | result = L | stack = y }} | score = 1–0 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Granlund | goals2 = | stadium = Olympic Stadium | location = Athens, Greece | attendance = 6,376 | referee = Luca Banti (Italy) | result = W | stack = y }} | score = 0–1 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = Lampropoulos | stadium = Olympic Stadium | location = Athens, Greece | attendance = 5,179 | referee = Yevhen Aranovskyi (Ukraine) | result = L | stack = y }} 2019 | score = 0–2 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = Fortounis Donis | stadium = Rheinpark Stadion | location = Vaduz, Liechtenstein | attendance = 2,711 | referee = Alexandre Boucaut (Belgium) | result = W | stack = y }} | score = 2–2 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Višća Pjanić | goals2 = Fortounis Kolovos | stadium = Bilino Polje Stadium | location = Zenica, Bosnia and Herzegovina | attendance = 10,500 | referee = Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) | result = D | stack = y }} |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Ünder Karaman |goals2 = Kourbelis |stadium = Antalya Stadium |location = Antalya, Turkey |attendance = |referee = |result = L }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Olympic Stadium | location = Athens, Greece | attendance = | referee = | result = | stack = y }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Olympic Stadium | location = Athens, Greece | attendance = | referee = | result = | stack = y }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Tampere Stadium | location = Tampere, Finland | attendance = | referee = | result = | stack = y }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Pankritio Stadium | location = Heraklion, Greece | attendance = | referee = | result = | stack = y }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = TBD | location = Italy | attendance = | referee = | result = | stack = y }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Pankritio Stadium | location = Heraklion, Greece | attendance = | referee = | result = | stack = y }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium | location = Yerevan, Armenia | attendance = | referee = | result = | stack = y |id=}} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Pankritio Stadium | location = Heraklion, Greece | attendance = | referee = | result = | stack = y }} Players Current squad The following players were called up to the Greece squad for the friendly match against Turkey on 30 May 2019 and the upcoming UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying fixtures against Italy and Armenia, on 8 and 11 June 2019 respectively. :Caps and goals correct as of 30 May 2019, after the match against Turkey. |caps=7|goals=0|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=86|goals=3|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=39|goals=1|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=25|goals=2|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Leganés|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Aris Thessaloniki|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Asteras Tripolis|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=42|goals=6|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=36|goals=1|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=23|goals=2|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE|}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Omonia|clubnat=CYP}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Omonia|clubnat=CYP}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Aris Thessaloniki|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Panionios|clubnat=GRE}} Recent call-ups The following players have also been called up to the Greece squad within the last twelve months. |caps=49|goals=0|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 15 October 2018}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE|latest=v. , 11 September 2018}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=GRE|latest=v. , 26 March 2019}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Atromitos|clubnat=GRE|latest=v. , 26 March 2019}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=GRE|latest=v. , 26 March 2019}} |caps=100|goals=10|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE|latest=v. , 18 November 2018}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=GRE|latest=v. , 18 November 2018}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE|latest=v. , 18 November 2018}} |caps=30|goals=2|club=Alanyaspor|clubnat=TUR|latest=v. , 15 October 2018}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE|latest=v. , 15 October 2018}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=GRE|latest=v. , 11 September 2018}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Cagliari|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 11 September 2018}} |caps=75|goals=2|club=Al-Fayha|clubnat=SAU|latest=v. , 15 October 2018}} |caps=35|goals=1|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE|latest=v. , 15 October 2018}} |caps=25|goals=3|club=Aris Thessaloniki|clubnat=GRE|latest=v. , 15 October 2018}} |caps=65|goals=17|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 30 May 2019}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=Genk|clubnat=BEL|latest=v. , 18 November 2018}} INJ Not part of the current squad due to injury RET Retired from international competition SUS Suspended due to accumulated yellow/red cards Coaching staff Alumni Former players Managers Honours * ' European Championship' ** Winners (1): 2004 **Quarter-finalists (1): 2012 Other awards *''World Soccer'' – World Team of the Year **'Winners (1):' 2004 *'Laureus World Team of the Year' **'Winners (1):' 2005 *'FIFA Confederations Cup Fair Play Award' **'Winners (1):' 2005 *'Unofficial Football World Championships' **'Matches won as Champions:' 11 *'Mediterranean Games **'Winners (2):''' 1951, 1991 **Third Place (1): 1997 External links Category:Greece Category:UEFA international teams Category:International teams